Quagoa
Quagoa (クアゴア) are mole-like beastmen and one of the demi-human races of the New World. Background Quagoa live in groups of tribes deep within the Azerlisia Mountains which they share with the Dwarves. However, they have always been in conflict with one another until Quagoa gathered all their strength and displaced the Dwarves from their territories to claim them for themselves. There exists eight different clans of Quagoa living in the Azerlisia Mountains, each clan is believed to have a population of around 10,000. Quagoa were nearly wiped out to extinction as a result of Shalltear's onslaught of them, when the Sorcerer King ordered their numbers be culled to: 4,000 males, 4,000 females and the remaining 2,000 children. At best, only ten thousand remain alive among the casualties of genocide and were assimilated into the Sorcerer Kingdom. Appearance Quagoa are demi-humans with a mole-like appearance. Most of the Quagoa has the fur color of burnt tea brown, black and tea color being the most common. The stronger breed would have blue, red or any special colored fur that signify they are stronger than the average Quagoa. They have sharp talons on both their feet and arms. Abilities Being a race that lives underground, Quagoa have keen eyesight in the dark, but blind under the sun as it would be too bright for them. Quagoa generally have a high resistance against metal such as iron, but will take normal damage against the likes of wood, stones, claws and fangs. Nevertheless, this makes everyone of them a great menace for any enemy that use forged weapons. They also have a racial weakness of being weak towards lightning-based attacks. One can deduce how high the strength each Quagoa possesses by judging them from the color of their fur. Young Quagoa are fed minerals, and the types they consume will affect their abilities when they reach adulthood. Their technology level is low, on par or lower than the Lizardmen, and they lack the method to obtain class levels that are common to other races. They do not make armor or weapons and depend more on their claws and fur that are superior to even normal weapons. They have little to no range capability and their race is void of magic casters. Although the Quagoa are physically superior to humanoids, by demi-human standards they are considered weak. Culture The courageous Quagoa would also use a mineral called Nuran which can be crushed into powder and mixed into paint and draw two stripes across their fur as proof of their bravery. Clan Hierarchy Quagoa are organised in a stratified social structure that sets the Clan Leader at top of the hierarchy. Below the Clan Leader are other tiers that assist the leader in maintaining order throughout the community. Positions are usually indicated by the pelts, which signify their power ranking in Quagoa society. After the unification of the Quagoa Clans a new position of Clan Lord has taken place overseeing the entire race. * Clan Lord > Clan Leader > Red Quagoa > Blue Quagoa > Quagoa Riders Religion To Quagoa, they have a cultural mentality that valorous dead of their kind would watch their children prosper from the Land of Derey. It is said that their ancestors would mock those who have shamed themselves. Most Quagoa worship their racial idol, Pu, specifically those named after him, however those of Po and Zu reject him. Known Quagoa Clans * Pu Rimidol * Pu Randel * Pu Surix * Po Ram * Po Shyunem * Po Guzua * Zu Aygen * Zu Riyushuk Known Quagoa * Pe Riyuro * Yozu * Pu Trivia * Before the Their main enemies are not the other races, but themselves as each tribe of Quagoa would kill those from other tribes to create a monopoly on the minerals obtained from the mountains. * Dwarves mine minerals from the mountains for everyday use and thus, angering the Quagoa as this would eventually lead to less mineral for themselves. * Armat are considered to be close relatives of the Quagoa. Gallery Category:Monsters Category:Races Category:Demi-Humans Category:Beastmen